Sarafid Dowd'i Kingdom
The Sarafid Dowd'i Kingdom is the offical state of the Sarafid Dowd'i people ruled from their homeworld of Whereev Mellon in the Itzamna System on the Cameron Courseway in the Bregenna Expanse. The Kingdom lies close to the Ra'Shain Federation, Pirec Theocracy and Tincarma and is bordered by the Cameron Courseway. Due to the proximity to the Courseway they have had an incredible amount of contact with the Cameron Syndicate, who have brought trade and wealth, but an incredible amount of corruption as well. It was considered a tremendously strategically placed power. The Kingdom is ruled by the Sarafid Dowd'i Monarch known as the Sarafid Shah. It is made up of five nation states, each with an elected leader, Parath Darq, Schwen Shaph, Oj Magoo, An Tarqi Aa and Lew Whis. The Itzamna System, Rubi-Ka System, Pisza Jenkawi System and Yota Yoka Sytem make up the Kingdom in early 329AE. The ferocity of the Sarafid Dowd'i, along with their pale, bald appearance has lead the Kingdom to be known as "the Kingdom of Skulls". Their currency is the Sarafid Ula. The Kingdom has been at war with their neighbours, the Tincarma for the last 90-years. The effects of this have been immense as they have stifled the Sarafid Dowd'i in many ways and their technological breakthroughs have been small during this period due to the immense pressures of fighting an insectoid species. That said, the Sarafid Dowd'i have grown in reputation and are known as formidable fighters and they are now called "The Angels of Death" by many "Old Spacers." The Kingdom has also come under attack from the Naz'Jil's over the course of their history as well. Their first exo-solar colony was at Sor Lois, but they had two other small colonies as well, but all of them suffered as a result of the Sarafid Dowd'i-Tincarma War. Kingdom Geography In 329AE there are four systems within the Kingdom. The center of the Kingdom is the Itzamna System, the home system of the Sarafid Dowd'i on the Cameron Courseway. 'Above' this is the Pisza Jenkawi System. There are also small colonies in the Rubi-Ka System and the Vebord Tyraka System. The Kingdom of Skulls In Ques 329AE the ScSS Seraphic made contact with the Sarafid Dowd'i Kingdom, first going to meet Sarafid Kardoness Xee Xar on Sor Lois where they discovered that the first exo-solar colony had been built on the hatchery of the Tincarma and the war had been based on the muder of a whole generation of Tincarma children. After bringing this news to the home world of Whereev Mellon the Sarafid Shah Hand Rahan IV worked with the ScSS Seraphic crew to try and make peace. After The Battle of Whereev Mellon the two sides were able to make peace with The Treaty of Sor Lois and the Sarafid Shah invited The Alliance to have an embassy on Whereev Mellon. The Mists (book) By Rabcyella 329AE the BuTani Corporation are building a military grade shipyard in orbit of Whereev Mellon, and a massive space port, new starships and four Uplink Hyper-Relay stations were under construction throughout the Kingdom. After most of the military had been destroyed in The Battle of Whereev Mellon the ScSS Seraphic, ScSS Avensis and the Sarafid Dowd'i. Eulogies In Syropha they come to the aid of the Pirec during the Coup on Ku. Phoenix In Syropha329AE the Pirec and Tincarma visit the Itzamna System to sign the Federated Territories Agreement. In the midst of this Hand Rahan IV is assassinated and the Dance of Death begins, with the Cameron Syndicate supporting Blu Tia. This leads to the Battle of the Itzamna System which leads to Xee Xar being placed on the throne and making a formal request to join the Alliance. Category:Sarafid Dowd'i Kingdom